The invention relates to an image recorder, an image supplying method, and its program, and more particularly, to an image recorder, an image supplying method, and its program suitable for supplying image data to a USB host such as a personal computer or a printer connected through a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable according to the corresponding communication specification of the USB host.
In the past, there has been a conventional digital still camera which has a function of communicating data according to the communication specification referred to as the Mass Storage Class as an external recorder of a personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as Mass Storage function), through establishing connection to the personal computer, a USB host, through a USB cable as a USB device (for example, Patent Article 1).
Further, there has been a digital still camera which has a function of supplying image data to a printer according to the communication specification referred to as Pict Bridge (hereinafter, referred to as Pict Bridge function), through connection to a printer, a USB host, through a USB cable. Here, the printer has to support the Pict Bridge function. Further, there has been a digital still camera having the both Mass Storage and Pict Bridge functions.                [Patent Article 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 305677/2002        